hypixel_skyblockfandomcom-20200222-history
Brewing
Brewing potions is one of the ways to increase the Alchemy skill. Brewing Similar to vanilla Minecraft, a Brewing Stand is required to make potions. (This can be bought from Alchemist for 30 coins). There are some notable differences to how brewing works in Skyblock, such as: *Brewing does not require Blaze Powder *The brewing stand uses a custom UI, and you can hover over the colored panels to see time remaining (20s total) *Potion duration is affected by your Alchemy skill *Enchanted items will result in stronger potions To brew a potion, you need to place your base potions in the bottom 3 slots, while the ingredient at the top. When a potion is brewing, the glass panes in the middle will flash orange and yellow. By default, potions last 3 minutes (plus alchemy bonus), and the default level of the potions depends on if you used an enchanted form of the base ingredient. Modifiers After creating potions, you can add certain additional items to them to boost or alter their effect . Each effect can be combined with the others, although each effect can only be applied once. *'Duration' - This increases the duration of the potion effect by a specific value. **Redstone: Sets duration to 8 minutes **Enchanted Redstone: Sets duration to 16 minutes **Enchanted Redstone Block: Sets duration to 40 minutes **Enchanted Redstone Lamp: Sets duration to 16 minutes + raises the level by 3; counts as both a Duration and Level modifier, and thus cannot be stacked. *'Level '- This increases the effectiveness of the potion level. Each potion will have a different maximum level. **Glowstone Dust: Increases level by 1 **Enchanted Glowstone Dust: Increases level by 2 **Enchanted Glowstone: Increases level by 3 **Enchanted Redstone Lamp: Sets duration to 16 minutes + raises the level by 3; counts as both a Duration and Level modifier, and thus cannot be stacked. *'Splash potions '- This allows the player to throw potions. **Gunpowder converts potions into splash potions but causes the total duration to be halved. **Enchanted Gunpowder converts potions into splash potions, with no penalties. Make sure to add Enchanted Gunpowder after the Redstone modifier. Adding it before Redstone will remove any benefit from using the Enchanted Gunpowder instead of normal Gunpowder. Brews The Bartender, the Melancholic Viking, and Shifty sell brews that can be used instead of awkward potions to boost the stat of a potion. These boosts only work on potions that already have the stat or are specified for use, and any percentage boost is to the potion's stats, not the player's. Potions Potions '''give time-limited buffs or debuffs when used. You can only have 3 potion effects active at once. (Note that '''Splash Potions '''from other players and '''Mob Inflicted Effects '''can bypass the potion effect limit.) '''When you die, the potion effect will be removed! Base potions Vanilla Potions Vanilla potions have no unlock requirement to use before brewing. Their recipes can still be found in the Recipe Book. Non-Vanilla Potions These are custom potions that require you to unlock its recipe before being able to brew it. Non-Brewable Potions The following potions cannot be brewed and must be obtained in other ways. However, they can still have their level/duration increased using modifiers like normal potions (which is highly advised). They can also be made into splash potions like normal potions. Skill XP Boost Potions These potions can only be obtained from Gifts. Unlike any other potions, these cannot be modified at all, with the exception of Gunpowder and allowing these potions to become Splash Potions. Each of these potion's duration is always 12/24/36 Minutes, depending on it's level. They used to be 5/10/15 minutes but as of an unannounced update the duration is buffed significantly. This doesn't affect older potions. Potion Rarity A potion's rarity is dictated by its potion level * Level I - * Level II - * Level III - * Level IV - * Level V - * Level VI - * Level VII - * Level VIII - Tips * Haste Potion II allows you to mine Stone instantly with a Golden Pickaxe enchanted with . If you have either Haste III potion or Stonk, you can insta-mine Cobblestone as well. * Haste III potion alongside Golden Axe enchanted with lets you harvest Wood instantly. * Magic Find Potion doesn't affect the chance to spawn a Special Zealot. * It is recommended to not collect items from minions until they are almost full; then drink the appropriate Skill XP Boost Potion to maximize the amount of Skill XP gained from collecting the items. * Currently the best method of gaining Alchemy XP is brewing Speed Potions with Enchanted Sugar Cane. History Category:Potions Category:Brewing